The Adventures of James Do'Urden and Zack Galanode
by Shino Aburame
Summary: The story of the halfelf son of Drizzt Do'Urden and his two companiens and there quest to find Drizzt's old friend Guenhwyvar. Rated T for Grotuitus violence, blood and gore, and language. And if you are going to read this to find every mistake, dont.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Adventures of James Do'Urden and Zack Galanodel Book 1: Search for Guenhwyvar**_

_A/N. Just a bit of info about how this came along. I play D&D, and James Do'Urden was the first character that I ever made. Zack was my brothers first. So, we have ALWASE played them together. This is D&D base, so if you have only read the Forgotten Realms, expect some new creatures._

_PS: My Bro and I share an account, so this is my personal first. If you want his, look for Harry Potter and the 4 Horcruxes. _

Chapter 1: Dream: How it began.

As silent as a grave the young man slipped through the window. He had nothing in his hand but a Rapier, al though he was a master with two blades. He was a master thief and an excellent assassin. He wasn't evil, though, unlike most of his one half. The way he saw it, the people who hired him needed someone dead, and it was for good reason. Anyway, they paid well.

He saw his next victim, sitting silently at his desk, reading over some very old looking documents. He held back a snigger, thinking about how easy this would be. He stepped forward, through the door to the man's study, and, rapier in hand, prepared to strike. He never had the chance. As soon as he raised his blade, the man twirled around and blocked the strike. The assassin stood up and looked at his foe. His face he didn't care for, his weapons were the only important part.

In his hand, the man held a long sword in his right and a short sword in his left. He looked prepared for battle, and ready and willing to start at any time. He held no expression of anger or pleasure, merely the expression of readiness. That was the difference between him and his assassin. The assassin held a smug look on his face, and as his foe noted, an obvious sense of adrenaline. This, the assassin got from his father.

The assassin attacked first. He swung down, but was blocked by one hand then dogged out of the way of the other. He looked around to try and find a second blade. He did. A rapier was perched up against the wall. He just hopped it was strong enough.

He rolled over to the sword and picked it up. It was strong and sturdy. He was ready. He struck again and again and again, he parried and thruster and hacked and dogged, but so did his foe. The assassin noticed how evenly matched he was with his latest victim. The grin on his face began to widen into a smile as he realized that he might finally have a challenge.

Suddenly, it all stopped, and a bright light shone onto the eyes of James Do'Urden. For he was the assassin and that was 10 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explanations

I woke up and shook my head to get the sleep out of my eyes.

"What a beautiful day," said Zack on the other side of the smoldering fire pit. He was already up and starting the fire for their breakfast. He is tall, and muscular. At his side he always has his long sword, Soul Destroyer, and his short sword Demon Apocalypse. At the time of the dream, he didn't have them. Those he got later, much later. Zack had on very light armor made purely out of red dragon hide. On his head he wore a spectacular helm with gems encrusted in it, like a kings. He did deserve it, though.

Zack is a prince. He is a half-elf and his Elvin half is wood elves. Wood elves have always hated half elves, so when his mother, the queen of the elves, bore him in the Elvin capital of Galanodel, he was immediately shunned. His mother cared for him, though, and had him raised by a masterfully skilled ranger who trained him. Now, Zack is the greatest tracked in all the land, and my best friend.

"Where is Static and Drak?" I asked.

"Drak is hunting mice and Static is tracking a herd of dear for our breakfast," said Zack.

I suppose I should tell you about them. Drak and Static are both dragons, but are of different types. Drak is Zack's Pseudodragon familiar, Zack being also skilled in the magic of being a ranger. But Static is much different. Static, you see, is a blue dragon. I understand why you think that is dangerous, but when he was a baby I use a wish from an old Ring of 3 Wishes and turned him good. Zack and I rescued him when he was young and we took him in, but to make sure he would be good, I used my wish.

That's when I noticed something… I was starving! "That's good; I think my stomach growls can be heard in the abyss!" This brought a laugh from Zack. "Oh well," I said shrugging, "Static may be a while, so I'm going to wash up. Wait," I said, "Do I need to shave?"

This brought another laugh from Zack. He nodded and said, "Yeah, you do have a bit of stubble."

"Well, that's expected, I guess," I said. I hadn't shaved in a while.

I went over to my bag and picked up my mirror and razor and went over to the river. As I looked into the mirror after I shaved and I saw looking back at me a strange sight to most. Of course, I am a strange man. I am a half-elf. My Elvin side is, of all things, a Drow. No, before you drop this journal and burn it, wait a minute. I had a good Drow for a father. You see, my father is the great Drizzt Do'Urden.

I never knew my mother. She died in child birth and it hurt my father so mush to remember, I never asked.

I am tall to elves and short to humans. At my side were two identical swords. The Elemental Twins. They are powerful in strength and magic, and deadly blades at that. The Elemental Twins have the magical ability to change there enchantment to whatever the foe is weaker to. An example is if I were fighting a red dragon, it would have an ice enchantment. If the foes aren't weak to something specific, they change to one random enchantment. Me armor is also powerful. My armor is ancient, made out of pure Gold Dragon Hide. It was crafted during the Draconic War.

Although my father was a skilled ranger, like Zack, I never picked up his trade. I have always been more partial to stealth. I found thievery more exciting. But there is one thing that I did get from him. My adrenaline rush during combat. Like him, in combat I don't have control. I just fight.

A/N: Hey people. New chapter, working on another one. I guess this isnt what you expected, huh? Wtvr, please R&R, i will wright soon.


End file.
